Breaking Point
by StripedLynx
Summary: A perfect week for a lucky Marinette leads to the exact opposite when the devil incarnate decides to take it upon herself to ruin her blissfully awkward interaction with a golden haired, green eyed angel. Things spiral out of control and she somehow ends up underneath the screaming and cursing devil.


**New story! I was going to update my other one but I have quite a nasty case of writer's block. During my three week vacation, I did so writing on my laptop, - four chapters. Unfortunately, said laptop died and those chapters are lost. *Insert curse word here* Anyway, here is a new fanfic that I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Marinette knew she was lucky and she was thankful for that. Her whole week had be amazing. Fighting akumas were relatively easy, so she got to spend more time with Alya who, in return, gave her two backstage passes to Jagged Stone's newest concert, one for her and one for the blond-haired beauty she had been staring at for God-knows-how-long. Weren't they talking about something? Wait, how long _had_ she been staring at Adrien?

"Uh, Marinette? You okay?" A hand waved in front of her bliss filled face.

Her eyes widened as she snapped out of her trance-like state. Obviously long enough to where the akward silence and staring became too much for the young model. She squeaked.

"I, um, I-I...s-sorry! I guess I sort of drifted off to s-some planet...in space...in m-my mind." She chuckled, the awkwardness coming back full force.

Adrien blinked and chuckled a bit. Why the raven-haired girl acted so weird around him, he'd never know. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, whenever you decide to come back down to Earth, let me know. Don't be gone too long though, the concert's at eight."

Marinette laughed, she soon found out she maybe laughed a bit too loudly by the eyes of her classmates looking in her direction. Adrien unconsciously took a slight step back. Was what he said that funny? Even he thought it was lame. His puns were much better...

 _Kill me now…_ She internally groaned and hid her rapidly reddening face with her hands. "...Sorry." Was the only word able to slip past her lips. She looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder again.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Adrien beamed. She wouldn't be surprised if Adrien was somehow secretly an angel because she could have sworn a halo was hovering above his head. It blended perfectly with his soft, golden hair. She was sure she was staring too long again, but right now, she hardly cared at all.

"Wow, clingy much?" _How ironic..._

Marinette winced at the voice invading her happiness. She slowly swiveled her head to face the devil herself, Chloe Bourgeois and right beside her was her lackey, Sabrina. Chloe wore a smug grin and her eyes were filled with spite as she tried her best to glare down the pig-tailed girl. All her time as Ladybug must have really paid off because Chloe's glare didn't faze her. Instead, she sported her own glare.

"What do you mean, Chloe?" Marinette asked with her arms crossed and hip cocked.

Chloe snorted and she mimicked Marinette's posture. "I could see you from across the room acting all innocent in front of Adrikins. Obviously, you're jealous of our relationship."

Ha! That's a laugh! The girl was more blind than Marinette originally thought if she couldn't tell that Adrien wanted nothing to do with the spoiled brat.

"What relationship, Chloe? Anyone in their right mind would know that Adrien wants nothing to do with you. You're a nuisance!"

"Me? A nuisance? Ha! Adrikins adores me! Even if you don't, I could care less! I am far superior to you anyway. My Daddy is- "

"Your Daddy is the mayor! Yes, Chloe, we know. We all know! We've met him before and you say it in almost every conversation. And we don't care! You're just a spoiled little girl who only cares about herself! When was the last time you thanked Sabrina for anything she does for you? Or thanked anyone for that matter?" Marinette was getting slightly irritated but then again, who wouldn't be if Chloe was always after you for every little thing you did.

Chloe turned to Adrien who pretended to look the other way. "Adrikins, let's get out of here. I have an extra ticket for the Jagged Stone concert later today." She inched her way closer to him and leaned in to wrap her arms around him but he was too quick as he dodged out of the way and she promptly fell face first into the desk behind him.

Marinette barely controlled her laughter and neither did the rest of room. Chloe groaned as she pushed herself up and held her nose, "You think this is funny?" She growled out and grabbed Marinette by one of her pigtails who yelp as she was dragged down to the floor.

Adrien jumped into action and grabbed onto Chloe from underneath her arms and pulled her away from Marinette. "Chloe! Stop! What's the matter with you?"

By this time Alya had come down the top step from another desk and made her way to Chloe. Her arm was raised back, ready to punch her square in the jaw if needed. Sensing her friend's intentions, Marinette bolted up and gently pushed her friend's hand down. "Don't, Alya." Alya hesitantly obeyed and kept her arm down but her eyes still held a glare and her hands still curled into a fist - just in case.

Chloe yanked her arm away from the model and stomped closer to Marinette. Ayla stepped in front, effectively blocking Chloe's path, "Try me, Chloe. I dare you to touch her."

Chloe scoffed, "Whatever, I was done with her anyway. Adrien, about those tickets..." Her voice immediately turned cheery and she latched herself to his arm.

He wiggled free and Chloe wasn't expecting the glare on his face, especially directed to her. "A-Adrikins?"

"I'm already going with Marinette. You seriously need to check yourself, Chloe." Chloe stood there, dumbfounded. This wasn't supposed to happen. She always got what she wanted. _Always._ Why was this happening? She turned to see the girl she had attacked minutes before. She looked smug, happy… Adrien chose her, _her_! Careless, clumsy, awkward Marinette. She felt faint. No. She felt angry. Humiliated. Vengeful.

Without a second thought the blonde swiftly lifted her arm up and pointed to Marinette. She growled out her words with venom though it was barely above a whisper, "Just who do you think you are…?"

Marinette looked puzzled as she didn't quite catch what she said, "...What?"

Chloe repeated with the same tone and the same venom but louder, "Just who do you think you _are_?!"

Marinette eyes were wide and she looked back and forth between Alya and Adrien, hoping that one of them knew what she meant. When they gave no sign of knowing, Marinette replied, "Um, I-I don't-"

"Still can't form a proper sentence? How did you make it into the 10th grade?" Chloe spat with malice.

"Hey! There's no need for that. I just didn't understand." Marinette spat back, her nose scrunched up in anger.

"That seems to be a common thing with you, Marinette." The venom coming from Chloe's mouth was a little, dare she say, concerning to Marinette. In the heat of the argument she had, for a split second, forgotten that akumas existed and Chloe was the perfect target. She had to calm the blonde down before it was too late. Again, she must have been staring too long because Chloe's words broke through her thoughts.

"Having trouble thinking of what to say? Do you need me to call your mommy?"

Adrien pulled on Chloe's shoulder to face him, "Chloe, stop it. You're not proving anything other than you're still the bratty kid that everyone thinks you are."

That was it. She had had it. Marinette wanted to play this game? She would play. Oh, she would play and _win_.

"Chloe, calm down. You're shaking." Marinette's voice rang in her ears. Oh, how she hated that voice. That too sweet voice. The voice of the person who snatched her Adrikins away from her. The one who humiliated her. Her upper lip curled in disdain. Her heart fluttered and her breathing picked up pace.

She hadn't realized that Adrien had been calling her name for a while. "Chloe…? You alright?"

Adrien walked closer. Everything about Chloe seemed off. She was quiet as she stood in that one spot. Adrien didn't hate Chloe as a lot of people seemed to but he didn't like how mean she could be to others. She was his oldest friend. His first friend. They grew up together but as they got older she became more...hostile. Not to him, which wasn't a good thing. She became clingy and possessive which irritated him to no end but he endured it to keep her as a friend. So, of course he'd be concerned if said friend was literally shaking with anger and hadn't said a word in what felt like forever. Of course he'd be concerned for anyone, had it happened with anyone else.

"Chloe?" He called out again, this time getting a response. Just not the response he expected.

Chloe became animated and in one quick motion was on top of Marinette. She screamed and cursed at the girl, yanking and pulling at her hair. At that moment, she was blinded by fury and an internal drive to continue. It cheered her on and praised her. She landed a punch to the now pigtail-less girl below her. She let out a cry and tried to gain any leverage she could to get out from underneath her attacker. A small part of Chloe, in the back of her mind, felt guilty. She had never resorted to physical violence. She was always a verbal person. She knew she should've put an end to it, apologize before she made it worse, but she didn't have it in her to stop. A voice kept her going, _Yes! Just like that! She has humiliated you in front of your love and to make matters worse, she took him away from you! Teach her a lesson! You hate her! You despise her! I can help you do so much more...Queen Bee..._

()()()()()()()()()()

Chloe sat up groggily, she touched her cheek and winced. Did Marinette get a hit in? Why couldn't she remember… She lifted her heavy eyelids and looked around. The room was empty except for Alya...Adrien and...ugh... _Marinette_. They stood by the desk where Nino and Adrien normally sat during class. Maybe they hadn't seen or heard her. She closed her eyes again. If she just kept quiet…

"Chloe..."

 _Crap._

"Chloe, we know you're awake."

Chloe opened her eyes and saw all three of them staring at her.

"W-What happened?" Chloe finally managed to find her voice.

Alya was the first to speak, she still had anger in her voice and a glare was still there. "Well, after you _attacked_ Mari, you were akumatized. I got everything on video," Alya informed, whipping her phone out and waving it in the air. Ladybug and Chat Noir came to turn you back to normal. Adrien and Marinette went to evacuate the school. Of course they won and Ladybug fixed everything."

Chloe was confused, why did her cheek hurt so much if Ladybug fixed everything?

As if she read her mind, Alya spoke again, "Your cheek? After you were reverted back to normal I clocked you."

Marinette looked cross, " _Despite_ the fact I told you _not_ too!" Alya just shrugged. "She had it comin'."

Chloe put her hand up to her cheek, it hurt slightly less now but it still throbbed...and stung. She paid no mind to the banter the three took part in. Her focus was on trying to remember what happened during the time everything went black. She didn't remember being akumatized but then again, no one did. Not the full experience anyway. She hardly remembered the first time, when she became Antibug.

"C'mon, Mari! You can't tell me you wouldn't have punched her out too! After everything she's done!" Alya defended.

"Well, I-I don't know. I mean, I would have _liked_ -" Marinette started.

"See!"

"-But! I don't want to stoop to that level. Trust me, Chloe aggravates me," Marinette strangled the air with her hands, "But I never want to end up like her."

Alya sighed, "Yeah, yeah. You're right. Your kind heart shines through once again, Marinette." Marinette giggle, "I suppose..."

Adrien smiled at the two then looked back down to Chloe who seemingly hadn't moved from her position on the floor. He was deciding whether or not he should say anything but Marinette chose for him. "S-So, Adrien. Uh, we s-still on for, um, the concert Jagged...the uh-" She chided herself mentally and sulked.

Adrien laughed at the utter adorable, dorkiness, "Yeah, we are."

Marinette beamed. "Great! S-See you then!"

"Hey, you want me to pick you up? I could take us there, that way you don't have to walk." Adrien offered.

Marinette would have fainted if it weren't for Alya being right beside her, encouraging her to say 'yes'.

"I-I would to l-like that, uh, I-I'd do that...um, I'd like that. Thanks." Her was face a bright red by now. Adrien nodded. "Okay then, great! I'll come over at seven fifteen?"

"Y-Yeah! Perfect!"

"Good, see you then!" Adrien winked and walked out of the room.

Marinette and Alya jumped in unison, holding hands and squealing. The squealing mostly came from the raven-haired teen.

"Just a little less than three hours and you'll be sitting by Adrien at the Jagged Stone concert! I think you can count that as a date." Alya giggled at her love struck friend.

Marinette squeezed her friend into a hug, "Thank you sooo much! Seriously, Alya, thank you!"

"N-No problem, girl. You have a v-very tight grip!" Alya wheezed.

"Oops, sorry..."

Chloe sat up and walked over to the duo. She wasn't quite sure what to say so she said they first thing to come to mind, "I hope you're happy. You get to steal someone's dream away and be happy while they get to wallow in sadness and anger. Such a 'good heart' you have."

Alya scoffed, "Like you're one to talk. I thought after all this was over you'd learn something. Then again, you didn't learn the first time you were akumatized so why would you now? You really do have a shriveled heart."

Chloe glared without a word and walked out the door. The anger she had towards Marinette never left. Now her friend was added to the ever growing list of people she hated. There was no way she'd left them show her up.

* * *

 **I could have sworn this was longer... Eh, oh well. I'm pretty positive I'm not going to end this as a one-shot. The ending's too 'To be continued'-esque to leave there. So, I'd have to ask you all - do you want me to continue this a Chloe redemption fanfic or the next chapter as a 'what happened during Chloe's blackout'?**

 **Thank you all for reading! Please review! It helps me out a lot!**


End file.
